


La terrible menace arachnide de 2020

by Tori_Aoshiro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Spiders, fear of spiders
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: En ce terrible matin de printemps, les différents aspects de la personnalité de Thomas sont confrontés au plus grand danger qu'ils aient jamais vécu. Comment survivront-ils à la menace?
Relationships: Anxiety & Creativity & Dark Creativity & Deceit & Logic & Morality (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	La terrible menace arachnide de 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The great spider threat of 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702620) by [Tori_Aoshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro)



> Coucou, tout le monde!
> 
> Alors, oui, je bosse toujours sur les autres fics, malgré les apparences, mais ma très chère Lyra m'a donné une idée formidable aujourd'hui, et je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire une ficlet pour l'honorer.
> 
> Amusez-vous bien!

Patton était dans la cuisine fredonnant comme à son habitude pendant qu'il préparait des cookies pour la soirée ciné de ce soir. Une cible fragile, distraite, idéale. Tromperie serra le poing autour du couteau ensanglanté que Remus lui avait créé, un rictus machiavélique sur le visage.

Il entra dans la cuisine pendant que, dissimulé derrière le comptoir, son partenaire criminel fourrait sa main entière dans sa bouche pour se retenir de rire.

Un pas après l'autre claquant sur le carrelage, il se glissa derrière l'aspect paternel. Patton l'entendit, se retourna…

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Et poussa aussitôt un cri de terreur suraigu qui dépassa toutes ses espérances.

Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa victime s'écrie :

— UNE ARAIGNÉE !

Tromperie fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une monstruosité noire à huit pattes longues comme des cimeterres qui oscillait dans les airs au bout d'un fil de soie presque invisible.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il fit un bond en arrière pour se réfugier auprès de Patton et lança dans sa panique le couteau vers l'araignée. Couteau qui alla rebondir contre le mur sans toucher le monstre. Dans le salon, il entendit un autre cri tandis que Remus, aussi courageux qu'eux, s'abritait sous la table en serrant sa morgenstern contre lui.

— À L'AIDE ! » pleurait Patton en serrant Tromperie dans ses bras.

— Ne craignez rien ! » s'écria une voix dans le bruit des bottes dévalant l'escalier. « Votre preux chevalier est là ! Où est le dangeAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Et en quelques secondes, Roman était blotti contre son frère sous la table, tremblant comme une feuille. Quel héro.

Le chœur de cris, de pleurs et d'appels à l'aide finit vite par attirer Logan hors de sa chambre. L'aspect logique descendit à son tour dans le salon et examina la situation d'un œil critique. Puis il haussa un sourcil, se frotta les tempes avec un air exaspéré, et entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

— LOGAN, ATTENTION ! » hurla Patton en le voyant frôler l'araignée.

Logan n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il marcha jusqu'à la cafetière, se servit une tasse et avala une longue gorgée sous le regard ahuri de Patton et Tromperie. Il grimaça légèrement au goût amer, mais poussa tout de même un long soupir apaisé. Il lui fallait bien ça pour affronter cette journée.

— Virgil, » dit-il très calmement. « Je te prie de descendre de là, merci. »

Roman et Remus sortirent timidement de sous la table, Patton et Tromperie levèrent lentement les yeux. Virgil, plaqué au plafond, leur fit un signe de la paix et tira la langue, s'amusant à balancer d'avant en arrière l'araignée en plastique en bout de son fil.

C'était le premier Avril.


End file.
